


Cuddlin' in the Rubble

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek's broken wreck of a home, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some werewolves really need hugs. I enable myself. So shoot me. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlin' in the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> That dumb claw-legged sofa was in the reference I was using, I swear to god.


End file.
